When the Density Cleared
by Karsten69
Summary: Sakura was fed up with being called dense, she had magic, why not use it to make herself wiser? of course that resulted in some serious consequences...


Disclaimer: I do yet again not own CCS or the affiliated characters. They belong to clamp. Yuri

* * *

She was fed up with it, She was tired of being called dense all the time, whenever Chiharu made a jab at Rika regarding Terada-sensei, she didn't understand why, when she asked why, she was called dense. That's why Kinomoto Sakura had decided to use her magic to change that fact, she had magic, and if that magic could help her become a little wiser, all the better, right? So with an enormous focus, she searched deep inside for the part that made her unable to see such subtle hints, she found it, doubled her focus on changing it. It took a long time, and was as exhausting as changing a card had been at first, but she managed to do it. luckily tomorrow was a weekend for her, so she crept down under her duvet and dozed off.

She spent the following day getting adjusted to these new changes in her observational skills. Yukito had arrived to talk with her brother and the changes she saw now were immense, the amount of flirting they two of them did made her blush like a fully ripe tomato, and she didn't know how she had missed those signs before. after half an hour, she simply could not tolerate anymore and left for the kitchen where her dad was preparing some light snacks, instantly she realized just how much her father still missed her mother, it was present in almost every movement he did. A slight pang filled her heart upon this revelation, and she gave her father a big hug, which baffled him a little bit.

When the day was over, she knew what to expect of her new skills and that she had to admit, she really _had_ been dense.

Monday came, and with it new challenges in the form of school, now would be the real test, to see if she understood more than before. it was fine getting to school, and she did see some changes in the people around her, small things mostly but changes nonetheless.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan." It was Chiharu's voice reaching her.

"Good morning to you too Chiharu-chan, how was your weekend?" Sakura asked, then she saw it, how Chiharu's cheeks became a little more colourful, how her finger movement became fidgety and her eyes darted, they were very small movements, and something Sakura would certainly not have noticed otherwise.

"I had a good weekend, Takashi and I saw some films in my room, solved some homework and otherwise just relaxed." Sakura really noted how changes to her expression were made, when the words films and relaxed came up. clearly that wasn't what it sounded like, and she knew why.

Going out of her way, to not sound unnatural required great effort, "That sounds like a great weekend, Chiharu-chan, I mostly spent my weekend with my family, Yukito-san came by and we had some snacks."

"Good for you, Sakura-chan." and with those words Chiharu sat down on her seat and focused on the day at hand, Yamazaki had also come in, he looked normal, until he began to come up with a lie about the origins of weekends, this time Sakura had no problems reading him, and she laughed heartily when she realized he only did it to humour her.

Naoko came in, and another pang filled Sakura's heart, this time, it was because of how lonely Naoko seemed, not because of friendship, that much was clear to her, since the lonely expression only settled when Naoko glanced at Chiharu and Yamazaki. She made a mental note to comfort Naoko when she had a moment alone with her.

Then Rika came into the room, and it was clear that her expression was VERY different from before. Before she had seemed so mature, now she seemed more complex than many she knew, that became particularly obvious when Rika glanced at the teacher's desk, with such longing in her eyes, and the marks of a ring on her finger.

"Good morning Rika-chan, I hope you had a great weekend." There it was again, the same expression that Chiharu had when talking about her weekend.

"Good morning Sakura-chan, and thank you for asking, I had a wonderful weekend... though I really wish it had been longer."

"I know what you mean..." Sakura noted that the last statement wasn't altogether directed at the weekend alone. A thought that really made her blush.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" It was Tomoyo's voice as she came in as one of the last students. Sakura turned around and when she did, her heart began buzzing because of its speed, what she saw, was nothing short of taking her breath away, The unconditional love present in Tomoyo's eyes and the way her worry was so deep felt, all directed at herself, Sakura hadn't been prepared for that, and no amount of mental preparation would help, there it was, clear as day, Tomoyo was romantically in love with her.

"I-I, I'm okay Tomoyo-chan, really I'm just feeling so hot all of a sudden." clearly that was the wrong thing to say as Tomoyo leaned forward to put her forehead against Sakura's to check for a fever, a move that only increased Sakura's tension tenfold, and she was about to collapse.

Terada-sensei came into the classroom and Sakura tried to distract herself from Tomoyo to look at him, she noted that he was bearing a gold band across his ring finger. and he blushed a little bit when his eyes caught Rika's. That did it, Sakura collapsed right in the middle of the classroom.

* * *

When she came to again, she was lying in a bed, and she looked around confused.

"You're in the nurse's office." It was Naoko's voice, coming from her side.

"W-what happened?" She was really disoriented.

"You passed out and was carried here, I was also moved here, since I had stomach pains." Of course Sakura read into that and knew what she meant by it, as did all women.

"You know, Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan is really worried right now, poor thing can't even concentrate in class."

"I know... I know how she feels about me, Naoko-chan, her unending, devoted love for me. W-What do you think I should do?" - Her voice cracked slightly.

Holding a puzzled look on her face Naoko said, "...You're not as dense as I thought."

Sakura's initial panic had subsided, or maybe this change of topic made her not think of the things that needed to be addressed, "I have been dense for a long time, but now, the fog seems to have lifted so I can see things clearly... Like how much you are suffering..." Her last remark made Naoko jump quite a while, "Y-You know?"

"This morning, I noticed how lonely you seemed, when you looked at Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun. I'd guess you are so lonely for romance in your life, even if you have lots of friends who care for you, it's not the same."

"You are starting to sound as wise as Tomoyo-chan." She chuckled a little at that, "You're right though, I feel very lonesome romantically, before I say any more, how do you feel about Tomoyo-chan being in love with you? do you find it weird or wrong that she is a girl in love with a girl?" Sakura knew why Naoko worded it like that, she could read it, she thought for a moment before answering.

"No... it's not because that she is a girl, after all I had a momentary crush on Mizuki-sensei." She made a 'don't tell anyone' pose with her finger to her lips, "I'm troubled because I don't know what kind of changes this will bring to our friendship."

Sighing with relief Naoko spoke, "I hoped it was something like that... you see, I think I'm attracted to girls too."

With great insight, Sakura deduced the next step, "So you are attracted to Chiharu-chan?"

Trying to explain herself properly, Naoko started with all of them, "Out of the five of us, Tomoyo-chan is the most beautiful, followed closely by Rika-chan, however, I'm attracted to cute, rather than beautiful girls,like Chiharu-chan... or you, Sakura-chan." It took a lot from Naoko's side to admit it like that.

"M-ME?! Y-you're attracted to me? Sakura exclaimed.

Naoko winced slightly at her friend's volume, "Yes. and now that we are talking about you, how will you face Tomoyo-chan? She is bound to notice your changed behaviour sooner or later."

Sakura was a bit nervous being put under the spotlight like that, "I-I don't know, I think I will gather my courage and tell her honestly how I feel." And in her mind she added, " _And the whole truth at that."_

Naoko then got a brilliant idea, if she had to say so herself, "Do you want to find out what dating a girl would be like?"

Sakura knew what was meant by that instantly, "By dating you? I don't want to hurt you."

"You have really become sharp I meant by dating me, and don't worry, you can't hurt my feelings, it is only an attraction and not love." Although Naoko said that, she was lying a little, it was not merely an attraction, there was a reason she kept scaring Sakura with ghost stories after all.

"I-I see..." Sakura contemplated it for a little while, she knew there was more to it, nothing could be hidden from her today, "Then sure, I would like to go out with you."

Naoko got lights in her eyes, something that was usually only reserved for ghosts stories, "All right, how would you like to go shopping tomorrow afternoon after school?"

Sakura winked at Naoko when she answered, "That sounds like a date."

The school bell chimed from above, Naoko became quiet while the bell rung, "...I guess P.E, swimming class just ended. That's why I was allowed to go to the infirmary.

Sakura was startled by how much time had passed, "P.E.?! But that was third period! I must have been out for a long time!" and then she thought to herself, " _Darn, I missed my favorite class_."

Naoko looked at her with a serious gaze, " You were out for a long time though, Tomoyo-chan was VERY worried about you."

Sakura looked down in guilt, "I feel bad about making her worry."

"She has been here every break, at your side, even when the nurse told us that there was no cause for alarm. I'm guessing she will be here...now." And no sooner had Naoko said that, than Tomoyo burst through the door.

She took one look around and seeing Sakura awake she rushed towards her, "Sakura-chan, Are you okay?" and gave her a hug.

Before, a hug had been a normal gesture but with her newfound insight, the hug felt different almost awkward, and it made her feel flustered, "I-I'm okay, Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo noticed the sudden change in Sakura's behaviour and looked at her curiously, a wide blush crept across Sakura's face in response and she averted her eyes in embarrassment, that only added to Tomoyo's curiosity. Naoko just looked at both of them, with a hidden smile... but also a tint of jealousy.

The loud warning bell chimed in their ears and poor Sakura, was startled by it, "T-the bell" Let's get to class."

On the way they were stopped by the nurse who had to take one last look at Sakura before deeming her well enough to attend class.

Class was impossible for Sakura, as all the new senses came to her and she noticed every little thing that passed between all the students, she vowed to tone down her newfound ability a little when she got home. She focused all her will to focus on the task at hand, just to steady herself from looking at Tomoyo.

The final bell chimed and signalled the end of school, much to her relief.

But when she got up and packed her bag, Tomoyo appeared behind her, smiling like always, though only her mouth smiled, Sakura noticed the worry she wouldn't normally have seen.

"Shall we go home together, Sakura-chan?" Came the sweet voice of her best friend.

She gulped and nodded when she said, "S-sure, let's go..." and with those words they walked out of the school

When they had come to the penguin park, Tomoyo decided to break the silence and really ask, what was wrong, "Sakura-chan... is something wrong? You fainted this morning and for the rest of the day you've been acting strange...Did you and li-kun have a fight?"

Sakura sweatdropped and looked oddly at her, "Well the truth is, we stopped talking and writing each other a few weeks back... it's not like we had a fight... we just slowly drifted apart, and I wasn't even sad about it."

Tomoyo had no idea that happened, but she was relieved that it didn't bother her crush that much, "Then, what happened?" Tomoyo didn't make this easier on Sakura by touching her arm in concern.

The effect of that gesture left a little shock in Sakura's body and she had difficulty breathing, but she knew Tomoyo deserved to know, "T-the truth is... I used my cards this weekend... to stop myself from being so dense, it bothered me. So... you see, I know how you feel about me, Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo took a deep breath to steady herself, "Y-you know? Is that why you have been acting weird all day?" She prepared herself for the inevitable rejection she was about to face, and it showed itself on her face.

"Y-yes, but don't get me wrong... It's not like I don't like you, I just... don't know how far these feelings of mine go, so give me some time to figure it out, Okay?" Sakura smiled as wide as she could, sending an arrow of love directly into Tomoyo's heart.

A few tears fell and a voice filled with emotion uttered a single name, "Sakura-chan…"

"Ahh, Tomoyo-chan don't cry, I didn't wa-" Sakura was silenced by a single finger put to her mouth by Tomoyo who smiled at her, even as more tears fell from her cheeks.

"I'm just so happy to finally be able to say what I mean, and have you know, what I try to tell you. I never knew if I would ever have this chance." And with those words, Tomoyo kissed Sakura out of impulse, it was short, it was chaste and yet it was so electrifying for Sakura, so much so that she didn't kiss back.

Tomoyo took note of that, and so when the kiss had ended she immediately apologized, "I'm sorry, for taking something that wasn't mine to take…" This time it was Sakura who put a finger to Tomoyo's lips and just smiled at her, telling her through body language that it was alright.

After Tomoyo had calmed down again, they walked towards Sakura's house and then they waved goodbye to each other. Sakura said hi to her father and brother half-heartedly and went straight to her room, upon entering it, she ignored Kero's hello and just plumped face down on her bed and stayed that way for a few minutes, until Kero's insistent nagging forced her to acknowledge him, "…Kero-chan… I think I'm seriously falling in love with Tomoyo-chan…"

"Well that's nic-" He did his Osakan backhand flip in response, "What in the heck are you saying!"

She tried to explain, "I used my magic to make myself less dense… I was fed up with not knowing anything when people around me giggled all the time… and by doing so… I noticed how deep Tomoyo's love for me is, It's as vast and deep as the oceans… I felt lost in it, but not scared, it was warm and wonderful… I acted out of the ordinary around her after that, and she noticed… so she asked me what was wrong, I told her what I had done and that I knew… and after a little misunderstanding was cleared up, she kissed me… it was… so wonderful… It might just be love, but I just don't know... Hanyan~"

At dinner time, It was only Sakura and her father, since Touya decided to visit his boyfriend, there was an awkward silence between them, which was unusual, that is, until Fujitaka asked his daughter this, "Sakura-san, are you not feeling well? You look troubled."

She got a little uncomfortable with the amount of worry her father directed towards her and it made her stutter, "I..Well, uhm... W-what do you think about homosexuals?"

Fujitaka knew where this was going and he decided to give her the same answer, "I will give you the same answer I gave Touya-kun. In every individual person's life, it's _their_ happiness that counts, if it makes them happy, why should it be wrong?"

Sakura began fidgeting on her chair, "It's just because Tomoyo-chan is in love with me, and she kissed me a few hours ago.. And that kiss was just, wauh... It made my heart race."

Fujitaka couldn't help but to chuckle, "That's some twist of fate, Tomoyo-san's mother, Sonomi-kun, was in love with Nadeshiko-san as well. You do realize she would never forgive you, if you break her only daughter's heart. So make sure that you know it's real love.

During her father's talk, Sakura's face changed expressions several times according to what he told her, before she settled on serious, "I would never break Tomoyo-chan's heart! But I'm going to make sure anyway, in order to avoid breaking her heart."

Fujitaka smiled fondly at his daughter, "That's my girl, Make Tomoyo-san happy.

Sakura hugged her father, "You're the best dad."

He hugged her back and then added as an afterthought, "Though I must admit that I wanted at least one grandchild in my life."

She could tell that he was being serious, and it made her think about that too... and that naturally made her think of _that_ and she blushed bright red again as she spoke, "hoee..."

Fujitaka tried to hide a smile, "Now, what do you say we enjoy this meal?"

"I think that sounds like a great idea." And with those words they soon resumed to enjoying Fujitaka's wonderful meal.

After finishing their meal, Sakura decided to wash the plates, cutlery, glass and pots alone, since her father prepared the meal. In the meantime Fujitaka grabbed the phone and dialed the Daidouji household.

*ring...ring...ri- "Daidouji Manor, Sonomi speaking." her voice said when she picked up the phone.

"Hello Sonomi-kun, Fujitaka here, I was just wondering if you have talked with Tomoyo-san about what happened today?" to avoid any awkwardness he immediately chose a topic.

Sonomi turned her head unconsciously in the direction of Tomoyo's room, "Not yet, she did seem dazed when she got home, I asked her if something was wrong of course, and she replied that everything was just fine. Do you know what happened?" You could hear it clearly, that she was perceptive enough to catch on to his little game.

Fujitaka continued his talk in an amused voice, "Yes, Sakura-san just told me, I'm not going to spoil the fun for you though, so make sure you talk to her okay?"

Sonomi got annoyed by her old professor, "I don't like how you try to keep me in the dark, that's one of your bad habits."

"I'm going to give you a little advice, if she starts crying, tell her that Sakura-san loved it, and that you know that as a fact, as much as you know the sun will rise in the morning, or that the sky is blue at midday." He felt this way of giving hints would be better.

"...Okay, now you're making me worried, what the heck happened today?!" A small amount of anxiety arose in the maternal part of her heart.

"As I said, it's better if you hear it straight from Tomoyo-san herself." that was all he could do.

There was a great urgency in her voice, "I'll go talk to her right away..." *Click, dut, dut, dut.*

He put down the phone on it's place, then took a glance in his daughter's direction and thought to himself, " _I'll help you out a little, Sakura-san."_

* * *

In the Daidouji household, a knock was made on the door to Tomoyo's Sakura-chan shrine, also known as her bedroom.

Tomoyo laid on her stomach on the bed and merely turned her head in response and uttered a meek, "Come in." Before her mother came into her room, her mother looked a bit distressed.

"Do you want to talk about your day? I know something happened." Sonomi sat down beside her.

"...I kissed Sakura-chan on an impulse..." The tone of Tomoyo's voice was almost void of any emotion, the shock of the events had finally stilled in her hearts.

"I wish I had that kind of courage when Nadeshiko was still alive... " Sonomi began lamenting about the regrets of her youth.

"I'm sure Sakura-chan was just being kind when she told me it was alright..." the doubt became visible on Tomoyo's face.

"Oh I see.." Sonomi thought to herself, but then what Kinomoto had said to her clicked together in her mind and Sonomi then embraced her daughter,"Don't you worry, my little darling Sakura-chan loved it."

"How do you know? Tomoyo was on the verge of crying.

"... Kinomoto-sensei called and told of the conversation he had with Sakura-chan and how she was feeling fluttery around you." Instead of the stupid analogue that Fujitaka had used, she chose some more assuring words.

"Sakura-chan is?" A hint of hope began to arise from within Tomoyo.

"It sounds to me like you will have a happy ending after all." Sonomi patted her hair affectionately.

* * *

Well, this story became longer than I had initially thought, it just seemed to have a mind of it's own. It became so big in fact, that I decided to split it up, into two or maybe three parts.


End file.
